1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy devices for use in swimming pools or other bodies of water and, more particularly, it relates to pool toy device which can be used and manipulated under the surface of the water, i.e., underwater, for underwater surfing and other related activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swim and play activities in a swimming pool or other body of water is a popular activity for exercise and recreation for both adults and children. Typical water bodies include, but not limited to, beaches, lakes, ponds, water pools, streams, etc. One particular type of water body where persons can swim and play is a designated water park. Water parks have substantially increased in popularity in recent years due to the wide variety of water related activities available to the public including, but not limited to, water slides, wading pools, wave pools, swimming pools, etc.
In the wave pools of the water parks, appropriate wave making equipment creates a wave or series of waves, i.e., to simulate a beach environment, for swimmers to enjoy in variety of manners. Some swimmers enjoy simply standing still as the waves pass them by. Others enjoy body surfing in the waves, typically with a body surfing board which allows a swimmer to surf on top of the water surface and xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d the wave as the wave travels and eventually dissipates. In general, the typical body board is a short, stiff, non-flexible board designed to receive the swimmer""s torso only as the swimmer lies upon the body board. Due to its short, small size and inflexibility, the body surfing board is understandably not capable of supporting an adult""s entire body weight upon the water surface. Furthermore, the body surfing board, due to its shortness and rigidity, does not allow a swimmer to position the body board under the water surface and stand on the body board with any degree of comfort or control. The body board, while underwater, is very unstable and, due to its high buoyancy, any underwater surfing with the prior art body board is virtually impossible.
In the past, there have been pool toys, typically called xe2x80x9cnoodlesxe2x80x9d which allow a swimmer to support his or her body weight by laying across the pool toy with the pool toy under the arms of the swimmer. The xe2x80x9cnoodlexe2x80x9d is an elongated, flexible device which tends to bend about the swimmer""s body. Due to the flexibility of the xe2x80x9cnoodlexe2x80x9d, it is not possible for the swimmer to stand on the xe2x80x9cnoodlexe2x80x9d under the water""s surface and move with the waves. The xe2x80x9cnoodlexe2x80x9d simply folds about the swimmer""s body thereby compromising the swimmer""s ability to effectively use the xe2x80x9cnoodlexe2x80x9d for underwater surfing activities and the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pool toy device for underwater surfing and other activities which allows a swimmer to stand on the pool toy device when the pool toy device is beneath the water""s surface. Additionally, a need exists for a pool toy device for underwater surfing and other activities which allows a swimmer to not only stand on the pool toy device when the pool toy is beneath the water""s surface, but also to move with the waves or other current and surf while standing on the pool toy device. Furthermore, there exists a need for a pool toy device for underwater surfing and other activities which combines elongation with controlled flexibility allowing the swimmer to maneuver the pool toy device to perform underwater surfing activities and the like.
The present invention is a pool toy device for allowing underwater surfing activities. The pool toy device comprises a water-resistant, flexible element. A resilient member is connected to the flexible element with the resilient member maintaining the flexible member in a substantially flat configuration.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the flexible element includes a first layer and a second layer, the first layer being secured to the second layer. Preferably, the first layer is secured to the second layer by a fastening means selected from the group consisting of stitching, ultrasonic welds, and heat welds. Furthermore, preferably, the resilient member is secured between the first layer and the second layer with an area about a perimeter of the first layer and the second layer which is free from the resilient member.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first layer has a first section secured to a second section and the second layer has a first section secured to a second section. The first section of the first layer is secured to the first section of the second layer and the second section of the first layer being secured to the second section of the second layer.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the flexible element is constructed from an extruded foam material.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the resilient member is constructed from a substantially flat, elongated plastic material.
In still yet another embodiment of the present invention, the flexible element has a first side edge having a first taper and a second side edge having a second taper. The first taper tapers in a general direction toward the second side edge and the second taper tapers in a general direction toward the first side edge.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the flexible element has a first surface having a third taper and a second surface having a fourth taper, the third taper tapering in a general direction toward the second surface and the fourth taper tapering in a general direction toward the first surface.
The present invention additionally includes an assembly for use in water activities. The assembly comprises a first flexible member having a configuration selected from the group consisting of elongated, square, round, and oval and a second flexible member having a configuration substantially identical to the first flexible member. Spring means are secured between the first flexible member and the second flexible member for urging the first flexible member and the second flexible member into a substantially flat configuration.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the first flexible member is secured to the second flexible member by a fastening means selected from the group consisting of stitching, ultrasonic welds, and heat welds.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the resilient member is constructed from a substantially flat plastic material having a configuration substantially identical to the first and second flexible members.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the combined first flexible member and second flexible member has a first side edge having a first taper and a second side edge having a second taper. The first taper tapers in a general direction toward the second side edge and the second taper tapers in a general direction toward the first side edge.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the first flexible member has a third taper and the second flexible member has a fourth taper. The third taper tapers in a general direction toward the second flexible member and the fourth taper tapers in a general direction toward the first flexible member.
The present invention further includes a method for constructing a pool toy. The method comprises providing a water-resistant, flexible element, and connecting a resilient member to the flexible element with the resilient member maintaining the flexible member in a substantially flat configuration.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the method further comprises providing the flexible element with a first layer and a second layer and securing the first layer to the second layer. Preferably, the method further comprises securing the resilient member between the first layer and the second layer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the method further comprises providing the flexible element with a first side edge having a first taper and a second side edge having a second taper, tapering the first taper in a general direction toward the second side edge, and tapering the second taper in a general direction toward the first side edge.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the method further comprises providing the flexible element with a first surface having a third taper and a second surface having a fourth taper, tapering the third taper in a general direction toward the second surface, and tapering the fourth taper in a general direction toward the first surface.